republicofardientefandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Ardientese general election
| elected_members = Members elected | next_election = Next Ardientese general election | next_year = Next | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= 264 | majority_seats = 133 | opinion_polls = Opinion polling for the Ardientese general election, 2018 | registered = | turnout = 89.4 | votes_counted = | reporting = | declared = 98.8 | last_update = 15 August, 23:00 | time_zone = GMT +8 | image_upright = |party1= Setiptonist Party (Ardiente) |alliance1=Unknown Alliance |leader1= Lele Pons (Host) |image1= |leader_since1= 18 July 2018 | leaders_seat1= Molly-7th | last_election1= 69 | seats_before1= 77 | seats1= 83 | seats_after1= | seat_change1= 14 | seats_needed1= | percentage1= | popular_vote1=9,216,982 |party2=Republican Citizens Movement |alliance2=Popular Coalition | leader2= Justin Marks | image2= | leader_since2= 21 July 2018 | leaders_seat2= Sara-1st | last_election2= 59 | seats_before2= 29 | seats2= 50 | seats_after2= | seat_change2= 9 | seats_needed2= | percentage2= | popular_vote2=6,205,739 |party3=United Conservative Party (Ardiente) |alliance3=Popular Coalition | leader3= Ricky Collard | image3= | leader_since3= 25 July 2018 | leaders_seat3= Running in Sara-4th | last_election3= 40 | seats_before3= 61 | seats3= 45 | seats_after3= | seat_change3= 5 | seats_needed3= | percentage3= | popular_vote3=6,191,250 |party4= Social Democratic Party (Ardiente) |alliance4=Unknown Alliance |leader4= Austin Dillon |image4= |leader_since4= 9 August 2018 | leaders_seat4= Ravalli-1st | last_election4= new party | seats_before4= 21 | seats4= 37 | seats_after4= | seat_change4= 37 | seats_needed4= | percentage4= | popular_vote4=5,315,479 |party5=Socialist Party of Ardiente |alliance5=Popular Coalition | leader5= Katherine Legge | image5= | leader_since5= 3 August 2018 | leaders_seat5= Running in Molly-28th | last_election5= 84 | seats_before5= 51 | seats5=26 | seats_after5= | seat_change5= 58 | seats_needed5= | percentage5= | popular_vote5=4,234,598 |party7=Left Democratic Union |alliance7=Third Bloc | leader7= Nick Cannon (Host) | image7= | leader_since7= 17 July 2018 | leaders_seat7= Running in Sara-4th | last_election7= 3 | seats_before7= 4 | seats7= 7 | seats_after7= | seat_change7= 4 | seats_needed7= | percentage7= | popular_vote7=1,066,974 |party6= Liberal Party of Ardiente |alliance6=Unknown Alliance |leader6= Alex Bowman |image6= |leader_since6= 9 August 2018 | leaders_seat6= Brittani-14th | last_election6= new party | seats_before6= 4 | seats6= 8 | seats_after6= | seat_change6= 8 | seats_needed6= | percentage6= | popular_vote6=2,072,818 |party8= Halik Party |alliance8=Independent (politician) |leader8= Jericho Rosales |image8= |leader_since8= 1 August 2018 | leaders_seat8= Brittani-34th | last_election8= new party | seats_before8= 0 | seats8= 5 | seats_after8= | seat_change8= 5 | popular_vote8= 708,045 | seats_needed8= | percentage8= | map_image = First Ardientese Parliament.svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the First Ardientese Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Kevin Harvick |before_party = Liberal Party of Ardiente |after_election = Madelaine Petsch |after_party =Setiptonist Party (Ardiente) |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} * Barzilai Cabinet * Next Ardientese general election Campaigning Contested parties Campaign anthems Election Themes Newspaper endorsements Calendar Requirements * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms, Unknown politicians serves Three terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) under Three appearance in the World rankings. * Reach at the Age 10 (Before 10 August 2008). * Celebrities are Attending a Teen Choice Awards from 2010 to 2016 (except 2012) are Allowed. Debates Retired incumbents * Under Setiptonist rules indicates that a Politician has Three terms Illegible for Fourth. Opinion polling Hosting Bid Results Aftermath See also * Ardientese Prime ministerial elections, 2018 * Parliamentary districts in Ardiente